


机械生命体能否梦见电子羊

by lindsay23333



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 尼尔：机械纪元 不知道怎么描述，私设，机械生命体视角并非YoRHa部队。ooc？毕竟是原创人物 如有不适请立刻离开。
Relationships: Pascal/Original Character(s)





	机械生命体能否梦见电子羊

机械生命体是否拥有思考能力？

我是一个机械生命体，我被外星人制造出来用于消灭人类。有一天人类消失了，外星人也消失了。失去了目标的我们失去了自己存在的意义。为了再次找到存在的意义，我们把目标转向了和人类相似的安卓。我们开始猎杀安卓，这就是我们存在的新意义。  
我的活动范围在一个游乐场里，大家都进行着机械的活动，也许日子就会这样过下去直到我的核心能量用尽或者被安卓猎杀也说不定。但有一天，事情出现了转机。我想这是神赐予我的机会，或者说是救赎。我忽然对自己的任务感到厌倦了。  
我第一次对我的任务产生了怀疑，“这么做真的是对的吗？”我询问自己，可是没人会给我解答。我厌倦了猎杀安卓，就这么漫无目的的在游乐场中游荡，冷眼旁观仍未能获得智能的同伴们野蛮的行为。和平的我格格不入。和平的我不知所措。  
我不知道如何处理眼前的场面，违背自己的任务是否是正确的？背叛自己的造物主是否会受到惩罚？我学会了思考，随之而来的便是无尽的疑问。思考的能力真的是救赎与恩赐吗？对现在我所处的环境来说，它可以被称之为诅咒。无知和麻木是否才是我所需要的正确的事物？  
我的程式无法思考过于复杂的内容。  
我选择了逃避。

后来某一天，我遇见了帕斯卡。那是我从未见过的睿智机械生命体。他和平，包容，温柔。他创造了一个机械命体和平相处的村庄。我觉得那就是我想要的地方，帕斯卡就是可以回答我所有疑问的导师。我提出了想去他的村子想法，他很开心，他微笑着对我说“欢迎”  
我成为了帕斯卡村庄的一员。  
我想我找到了自己的归宿。

混沌的机械生命体有一天开始思考，于是它开始向自己的造物主前行。

机械生命体是否拥有感情？

来到帕斯卡的村庄，我被定位成了“孩子”。因为我仍处于智能刚刚开发的阶段，对很多事物仍然混沌又麻木。帕斯卡开始教导我们“感情”。  
他告诉我们“感情”是人类拥有的，及其美好的情感。复杂悲伤的同时却又迷人，让人欲罢不能。  
我无法理解他说的话。  
“你来到村庄有没有什么感觉。”帕斯卡面对我的质疑仍然耐心的询问。  
“我觉得……就好像我找到了同类，感觉…身体一下轻了许多？核心暖洋洋的？”我在尽可能的描述。  
“人类把这种感情称之为放松和高兴”帕斯卡摸着我的头“你真聪明”他夸奖。  
“谢谢帕斯卡叔叔”我想我现在是高兴的，核心像是被太阳照耀一样温暖。  
作为机械生命体的我是否拥有了感情？

我是个不乖的孩子，在同龄人之中我的好奇心太过旺盛，所以我未经帕斯卡叔叔的允许黑入了网络。那里有人类留下的丰富知识。我想我的心情可能是激动的，就像是饥饿了许久的人忽然闯入了一片奶油面包的海洋。人类是伟大的生物，安卓的神，而现在我正在挖掘神的宝库。  
“忐忑”忽然一个词在我的脑海里蹦出。作为一个机械生命体我是否有资格去碰触人类留下的珍宝？这样做是否是正确的？背着帕斯卡偷偷接触这些宝物是否会被责罚？陌生的情感如潮水一般的涌入我的核心，我又陷入了不知所措的局面。  
我应该如何处理这种感情？怎么做才是正确的？  
最终我还是觉定求助帕斯卡。  
“我不应该未经允许就去网络”我低着头等待着责罚。  
“你是我这里学的最快的孩子，所以我很担心你会不会误入歧途。”帕斯卡并没有训斥我，但他还是表达了他的担心。  
“对不起”核心区域极其难受，就像是被一只大手狠狠的抓着仿佛要把核心捏碎。  
“帕斯卡叔叔，为什么我的核心这么难受？”我无助的问他。  
“我想你明白了愧疚的感情”帕斯卡似乎对我的自我开发能力极其惊讶。  
“那我应该如何应对？我好难受……想…..哭？”陌生的词又出现在了脑海里，我一时愣在了原地。  
“真是抱歉，机械生命体无法哭泣”帕斯卡给我了一个安慰的拥抱。  
“我不怪你，但以后进入网络要先跟我说，不然我怕现在的你无法接收大量的信息而崩溃。我会引导你，所以你不用愧疚，也不用伤心”帕斯卡抚摸着我的后背。  
“谢谢帕斯卡叔叔”那掐住核心的痛苦渐渐散去，只留下了温暖萦绕。  
有帕斯卡在真的是太好了。  
我从心底里这么想  
后来我想这种感情叫感激。

之后的日子帕斯卡真的像他所承诺的那样教我非常多的知识，我如同吸水的海绵。我开始明白人类的情感，我从人类的知识那里获得了处理这些情感的方法。我想我拥有了感情。  
直到一个词汇进入了我的储存芯片。  
“模仿”  
明白了这个词的意义，我陷入了迷茫。  
我所拥有的这一切情感，究竟是我自己的？还是只是对人类单纯的模仿？  
机械生命体的智能是否只是在模仿着人类的举动？  
我想帕斯卡可以回答我这个问题。  
但我没想到的是他也没有答案。  
“说不定是这样的”他对我说。  
“人类天生会有处理情绪的方法，他们不需要去学习。”  
“开心了就会笑，伤心了就会哭，害怕了就会逃。但我们做不到，我们不断学习人类对感情的处理方法才能掌握这些感情，所以说我们说不定就是在模仿人类”帕斯卡的语气依然很温柔。  
“可是这样的话我们进化出的智能又有什么用？我们无法自己思考，无法找到解决的方法？无法创造，单纯的模仿人类的行为和那些麻木的机械生命体有什么区别？”我想我过于激动了，竟然对我最尊敬的帕斯卡叔叔发脾气。  
“但我们会思考，会学习。在机缘巧合下我们进化出了智能，这简直是神赐的礼物，所以我坚信只要相信着，总有一天我们也能学会创造。”他仍然温柔的抚摸着我的头。  
“你是我最聪明的学生，有一天一定可以找到自己的答案的”  
我仍是不理解，仍是满腹疑问。  
机械生命体真的只是在模仿而已吗？

机械生命体真的拥有感情吗，模仿着人类却永远无法成为人类，因为人类最本质的创造力我们并不具备。我们进化出的智能，真的不是诅咒吗？我们真的能等来帕斯卡口中的那个奇迹吗？

机械生命体是否懂得爱？

接下来的日子我开始对创造力感到痴迷。如果可以创造的话是不是就能脱离“模仿”了呢？  
我在人类的网络里发现梦这种事物可以激发人类的创造力。机械生命体从不做梦。机械生命体也不需要休息。  
我想试图做让自己程序休眠这种危险的事情结果被帕斯卡叔叔训斥了一顿。  
他说之前他就担心我会走火入魔钻牛角尖，现在看来他的担心并不多余。  
我想要探索，但我更不想让帕斯卡叔叔担心。  
所以我放下了做梦这件事。正巧两个人造人的到来吸引了我的注意。

帕斯卡告诉我们他们是YoRHa部队的成员，漂亮而冰冷的女性叫2B，可爱而且好说话的小个子男性叫9S。他们说他们杀掉了游乐园里的歌姬。  
我并不悲伤，虽说在游乐园呆了很久但我对那个地方没什么感情。而且那个歌姬早就疯了。为了爱疯了。  
机械生命体懂得什么是爱吗？  
据说9S看到了她生前的记忆，所以我想去问一下。让那个歌姬疯狂的究竟是爱呢？还是无法被认可的存在呢？  
只可惜9S和2B总在一起，我并不好意思上前询问。或许是看出了我的踌躇，帕斯卡帮我询问了9S。  
我想帕斯卡的恩情我这辈子都还不清了。

9S也不能确定那是否是爱。他觉得歌姬只是不断的模仿人类想得到心上人的注视，想要人肯定她的努力。想要证明自己存在的意义。他觉得这是一种病态的心理，这不是爱。  
那爱又是什么？  
在那两个人还在村子里的时候，我发现了两个人之间流动的那种东西，淡淡的，温暖，比相互扶持更深入，更缠绵。更悲伤。更压抑。  
那复杂的情感中是否有爱的存在？

村子里有很多女性喜欢村子里的一个机械生命体，他叫Jean-Paul.是个麻烦的渣男，但并不否认他确实很有个性，也许正是这份个性的魅力吸引了大部分的女粉丝吧。我没法理解他。  
帕斯卡告诉我，也许有的时候我们没办法理解所有人的作风，但那是他们的自由。如果他没有影响到你的生活你需要尊重他们。  
帕斯卡是我见过的最睿智的机械生命体，最像人类的存在。他是否会成为第一个“创造”出奇迹的机械生命体呢？  
我坚信这件事。

因为获得了9S和2B的帮助我们理应回报。在深海的巨大机械被打倒之后9S不知所踪。  
我想我看到了爱。  
在绝望的2B身上发现了爱。  
人造人几乎和人类相同  
所以他们必然懂得什么是爱。  
2B这份绝望到痛彻心扉的感情，这份内心都要被搅碎般的压抑与痛苦是爱吧。  
帕斯卡告诉我爱是美好的情感，为何2B的爱会如此绝望？

也许机械生命体无法懂得什么是爱，至少我不明白。

机械生命体是否能梦见机械羊？

后来我离开了村庄，我想去世界各地旅行寻找灵感，领会创造，体会什么是梦。在一次出行中我不慎被机械生命体攻击陷入了休眠状态。  
这是千载难逢的好机会  
但我没有做梦。  
我醒来的时候天地似乎翻了个面，与网络有连接的人工生命体全部中了病毒陷入了疯狂，连9S和2B所在的YoRHa部队也中招团灭，中病毒的理由似乎是因为他们与我们机械生命体是相同的构造。  
他们是机械生命体？那他们为何那么像人类？  
他们为何懂得爱？  
我无法明白，现在我能做的只有庆幸自己因为休眠得以幸免被病毒入侵。  
那帕斯卡呢？沉迷于纸质书籍的他不可能连接网络，所以应该没有关系吧  
我带着侥幸回到了村庄。等待我的却是绝望。  
整个村庄被毁了个干净，帕斯卡因为无法接受这样的痛苦选择删除了自己的记忆。  
这些都是叫做A2的人造人告诉我的。  
我一时间觉得天都塌了，我最敬爱的帕斯卡如今像是傻掉的机械，除了麻木没有其他感情。  
我们为何要进化出感情？我们为何要承受如此的诅咒，如果注定要失去那在一开始就不要给予。  
在极端的感情波动下我的系统强制进入了休眠。  
这次我做了个梦。  
我梦见帕斯卡和村里的大家都活着，我带着自己创造的书回来见他们，我梦见我带着他们一起去看只在我想象中存在的，开满沙漠的白玫瑰。我梦见帕斯卡温柔的抚摸着我的头，对我说欢迎回家。  
我该高兴吗？我会做梦了，我是不是又离人类更近了一步？但我已经什么都没有了。  
就像人类说的那样，因为梦是虚幻的，不真实的，所以人才会做梦。

在极端绝望的诅咒之下，悲哀的机械生命体终于梦见了他梦想中的电子羊。


End file.
